What goes on at Waterloo Road
by amber'xx
Summary: Story about different people at Waterloo road. Some stroyline carried on from previous story Weekend trip to London.
1. Mysterious girl

This story carries on the storyline from Weekend trip to London. If you haven't read Weekend trip to London here's a short summary of what happened; through out the trip Kyle and Finn were at each over's neck constantly winding each over up and playing pranks on each over. Finn took a prank to far, and Sam broke up with him but then after a while they get back together and Finn asks Sam to marry him and Sam drops a bombshell she's pregnant... the story finished on the Sunday and this carries on from the next day(Monday) at school. Kyle and Finn are both excluded for three days.

And oh yeah, Cesca and Jonah are just starting out their relationship. Finn hasn't had his accident and Josh and Nate are going out.

So yeah let's get on with the actual story:

Sam wondered into school feeling lonely without Finn beside her, she watched on as Denzil messed around with three other lads' outside of school. She wanted to rush over and take the ball away from him before he broke a window or something. But for once she just relaxed and let Denzil get on with it.

Lauren and Amy strolled in school just metre's behind Sam. "Sam!" Lauren called. Sam turned around, and waited for them to catch up.

They chatted about what Sam's mum Rose thought about the whole Finn situation, as they entered the school building.

"She's cool with it" Sam smiled.

"Really, my Mum would have gone mad!" Lauren replies to a very calm looking Sam.

Sam opens her mouth going to say something when the school bell rings, Sam waves at Lauren and Amy and then dashes to her form. Not wanting to be late. As she stands waiting outside her form room. Ronan and Vicki stroll past not noticing her standing there.

"Did you hear about Sam Kelly, and Finn getting married? What a joke!" Ronan shouts over the noise of the over pupils to Vicki. Vicki begins saying something, but Sam can't make out what because of the noise of everyone else. She sighs, and starts to wonder if everyone in the school thinks her and Finn are just a joke. Her form teacher finally turns up 5 minutes late, looking flustered. She swings the classroom door open and lets everyone crowd inside.

Meanwhile, the new girl Tammy and her younger brother Luke dash into the school building. Before entering the school building Tammy bends down and tries to smarten Luke up, flattening his collar down and wiping chocolate of his cheek. "For god sake, Luke your 12 not 3" she moans at an upset looking Luke. She then pulls him through the school doors. Where they bump into a surprised looking Karen.

Tammy carries on dragging an uncomfortable looking Luke through the corridor.

"Excuse me" Karen shouts after them.

"What!" Tammy yells back.

"I'm the head teacher"

Tammy looks back round, "Nice to meet you..."

"Why are you late?"

"Ur, missed the bus miss"

"No we never" Luke pipes up.

"Ur yeah we did," Tammy replies kicking Luke in the shin.

"Well, I shall take both of you too your form room's, come along"

Tammy reluctantly followed Mrs Fisher while Luke struggled to keep up behind them.

"Here we are Luke, here's your form room" Mrs Fisher mutters while opening the door.

"This is Luke Brian, he's new" Mrs Fisher whispers to the Mr Budgen.

"Very well take a seat boy..."

Mrs Fisher than leads Tammy to her form room,

"Mrs Vale, this is Tammy she's new today" Mrs Fisher mumbled to the women sitting behind the large desk.

"Hello Tammy" Mrs Vale says enthusiastically "your in year 11 right?"

"Yes"

"Oh great, then I'm sure Sam Kelly could take you to your classes, why don't you go and sit next her now she's the blonde girl sitting at the back"

With that Tammy wonders over and takes a seat next to Sam.

Not long after the school bell rings and the pupils scatter off to there different classrooms. Sam and Tammy's first lesson of the day is cooking. Sam show's Tammy where the cooking classroom is and they both line up outside. Tammy look's in disgusted by the lack of equipment they have.

"What's your problem?" Sam asks Tammy.

"I used to go to a private school you see and well..."

Sam scoffs. Mrs Fry opens the door and allows everyone in. "Morning everyone" She grins.

Tammy slowly sits down wiping the chair before she does do. "So, why don't you go private school anymore then?" Sam asks.

"Well... I um..."

"It's only a question..." Sam sighs.

Mrs Fry explains what everyone is to be doing this lesson and everyone set's of on their work. Sam goes to get an apron. "Sam who's that girl?" Lauren asks her looking over at Tammy.

"Stuck up posh kid" Sam laughs.

"She wouldn't tell me why she didn't go private school anymore?" Sam tells Lauren.

"What a weirdo" Lauren scoffs as she watches Tammy inspect her apron before putting it on.

"Your right, there's something proper strange about her" Sam replies while watching Tammy.


	2. Abuse

This chapter has some mild violence, just thought i would warn you;]

* * *

><p>Through out cooking Tammy kept secretly checking her phone, Sam and Lauren both noticed this. When the bell rang signalling the second lesson, everyone rushed out of the door before Mrs Fry could stop them.<p>

Everyone strolled up the left corridor everyone except Tammy.

"Tammy, English is this way" Sam called to her.

She didn't reply just carried on sprinting up the corridor.

"Where's she going?" Lauren asked a confused Sam.

"How would I know" Sam replied.

They both made their way to Mr Clarkson's room. As Tammy sprinted out of the school building, she dialled a number "mum". She carried on sprinting round the corner relieved that a teacher hadn't stopped her. She sprinted down the road while she held her black mobile phone to her ear. "Please mum, answer"

"Hello?"

"Mum, is that you?"

"No, it's your Dad, shouldn't you be at school!"

"Where's mum?"

"Get back to school now Tammy" With that her dad hung up on her.

She searched in her bag, she grabbed out her key and sprinted down the final street and then came outside her new house that she had only recently moved into. She ran to the front door and quickly pushed her key in the keyhole she turned the lock and then gradually opened the font door. She tip-toed inside, but she wasn't quiet enough and her Dad jumped out on her making her jump.

"Get out NOW" he screamed at Tammy.

Tammy stepped backwards, "I'm not going anywhere in till I see mum" she pipes up.

"This is your mum's fault" He calmly replied. Standing in front of the kitchen door.

"You would still be going to your precious private school and you would still have all of your nice things, if it wasn't for your mum" He told a worried looking Tammy.

Tammy quickly dashes forwards and attempts pushing her dad out of the way.

"Tammy, get to school now!" He shouts at her pointing to the front door.

Tammy slowly wonders over to the door, followed by her dad.

She quickly turns around kicking him.

He bows over and falls to the floor in pain.

Tammy jumps over him and sprints into the kitchen.

On the kitchen floor, lays Tammy's mum.

"MUM" she shouts dashing to her mum's side. Her mum lays on the kitchen floor with a gash to her head and blood spilling out onto the floor.

Her dad comes hobbling into the kitchen, trying to act innocent.

"She must of fell!" he makes out to Tammy.

Tammy's not stupid; she turns around swinging for him.

"Tammy, I will probably go to prison, because of her" He pleads with his daughter.

"You shouldn't have been committing crimes then should you!" She shouts at him while pulling out her phone.

"Give me your phone, Tammy!" He screams.

"NO" She shrieks back typing in 999.

He quickly smashes her floor to the phone smashing it.

She turns around panicking, and spots the house phone in the living room.

She dashes into the room and picks the phone up quickly pressing 999.

Her Dad dashes after her and quickly put the phone down and begins pushing Tammy towards the front door. Throwing her out onto the pavement, and quickly locking the door behind her.

She banged on the front door, as tears streamed down her face. "Dad" she pleaded. It was no use.

She was helpless; she carried on banging the door in frustration.

Meanwhile at school, Sam was telling Mrs Fisher that Tammy had ran out of school. Mrs Fisher picked up the phone and began ringing home. "No answer"


	3. Desperation

It was now morning break at Waterloo Road. Lauren, Sam and Amy were in deep conversation when Sam's phone began ringing... She pulls it out of her trouser's pocket and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous it's me Finn"

"Oh hey, how I wish you could just hurry up and come back to school... I really miss you"

"Turn around" Finn laughs.

Sam turns around and there Finn is standing outside the gates, with a huge grin on his face.

"Finn, you're going to be in so much trouble!" Sam shouts as he approaches.

"I couldn't wait till this evening to see you, so I thought I would come now, none will know" Sam then turns to Amy.

"Don't worry I won't grass" Amy chuckles.

Finn then takes Sam by the hand leading her away from Lauren and Amy.

"We don't have long now, but what I came to ask was if you wanted to come round later after school say 4?"

"Yeah okay then, you'll really better be going the bell's about to ring" Sam replies.

Finn nods and strolls off blowing kisses to Sam who's now red with embarrassment.

With that the school bell rings, and the three girls wonder of to there next lesson.

Meanwhile, Tammy desperately knocks on the neighbour's door praying for a response.

"Hello, dear can I help?" An old lady answers.

"Can I use your phone please?" Tammy asks in a hurry.

"Whoa, slow down dear" The old lady replies.

"Come In and take a seat" Tammy follows the old lady into her house.

"It's my mum she's in trouble and I need to call an ambulance" Tammy babbles on.

The old lady slowly wonders over to her house phone and picks it up giving it too Tammy. Tammy dials the number and asks for an ambulance. She then thanks the old lady and goes to wait for the ambulance. She slumps down on the curb outside her house.

As she does that Kyle Stack stroll's past with his new dog, his dog goes to lick Tammy, and Tammy shoots up from the curb. Backing away from Kyle, "Hi" Kyle grins at her...

Tammy decides she doesn't like the look of Kyle Stack or his massive dog, so carries on backing away from him.

Kyle takes the hint and carries on walking down the street with his dog, Rex.

Tammy continues to wait for the ambulance, when it does finally turn up a friendly woman chats with Tammy as the paramedics try getting into the house.

Tammy explains to the women what happened. Finally the paramedics break their way in, and soon the police are on sight too. The police charge in as Tammy stands on the pavement outside. She watches as the police drag her dad out and into a police car, and then she watches as her Mum is brought out on a stretcher looking far worse injured than she was previously.

Tammy was terrified; she quickly climbs up onto the ambulance not wanting to be separated from her Mum. Soon her mum is hooked up onto a machine. Tammy takes hold of her mum's hand as the machine beeps. Soon they reach the hospital and Tammy's mum is rushed inside. Leaving Tammy out in the hospital corridor terrified that her mum may not survive, wishing that she could have done more to help her. As she sits in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, a woman approaches her with a serious look on her face. Tammy gulps as the women takes a seat beside her.


	4. I love you

The women, who sat beside Tammy, began explaining the extent of her mum's injuries. "But she's going to be OK?" Tammy asks. The woman looks unsure... "Yeah, she'll be fine" the woman tries to reassure a very worried Tammy.

Back at school it was now lunchtime.

Sam began sprinting towards the school gates. "Sam, where are you going?" Lauren calls after her.

She just ignores her and carries on sprinting around the corner. "Finn!" she shouts. "I'm here" he says jumping out on her.

She jumps into his arms, the pair stand on the pavement together. As Finn leans down and goes in for a kiss. Pulling Sam in the pair's lips meet and they begin kissing. Oblivious of everyone around of them, the pair was completely wrapped up with each over. Not giving a care in the world, as long as the pair had each over and of course the baby which was growing inside Sam. They had everything they needed. Finn placed his warm hand on Sam's stomach fascinated. She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his.

"I hope it's a girl" Sam whispers into Finn's ear.

"I hope it's a boy" Finn replies laughing.

"Whatever the sex, it'll be perfect" Sam replies feeling warm inside.

They both slumped down onto the wooden bench together, which sat aside the busy road.

Sam turned around facing Finn who was grinning. Sam lent in for another kiss. As a red mini-cooper sped around the corner. Finn and Sam's lips were about to meet for another time. When the red mini-cooper lost control and smashes into Finn pulling him away from Sam's gaze and sending him flying onto the pavement.

"FINN!" the distort Sam screamed as she sprinted over to where Finn was lying.

"Finn" she cried as he laid there. Limply on the cold pavement.

Witnesses of the accident quickly dashed over and pulled Sam away from him.

"NO!" she shrieked as everyone gathered around. She slumped down on the floor staring at Finn who was now being carried away on to an ambulance. Sam climbed up onto the ambulance after him. Finn laid their, crushed by the car. Sam's eyes looked over Finn's body. He looked so broken, so weak. She began crying as she placed her hand onto her stomach just like Finn had done moments a go.

Sam suddenly fell onto her knees holding onto Finn's hand. A brown haired paramedic pulled Sam up onto her feet and Sam latched onto her wrapping her arms around this complete stranger. As tears rolled down her beautiful face, "I love you...Finn please be OK you can't leave me like this" Sam cried as the paramedics carried Finn out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Leaving Sam wondering behind feeling helpless.

**Aw, sorry that this chapter was so depressing ;l**


	5. The gloomy hospital

Sam took a seat in the gloomy hospital corridor, only seats away from Tammy. Sam was too deep in thought to notice her. Tammy looked up from having her head in her hands and noticed Sam.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Tammy asks while she moves up a few chairs so she's sitting next to her.

Sam didn't notice Tammy at first; she was too busy crying into her hands. Tammy slowly placed her hand on Sam's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. With that Sam looked up, "FINN?" she shouts. But then sighs when she finds out it's just Tammy.

"Finn? Who's he?" Tammy interestingly asks Sam.

"Just leave me alone" Sam grunts as she shoots up out of her chair and wonders down the corridor.

"Sam, wait up" She yells down the corridor.

Sam doesn't wait; she sprints out of the hospital needing to be alone.

A nurse wondered out of the room that just a moment a go Sam was sitting outside off.

"Are you Sam Kelly?" The nurse asks Tammy mistaking her for Sam.

Tammy shakes her head, "I'm her friend"

The nurse nods... "Well if you see her tell her Finn's going to be fine" She smiles.

"OK, will do" Tammy grins.

Meanwhile, Sam sprints round the corner from the hospital and breaks down. Falling down onto the floor and punching the wall in frustration. Her fists begin to bleed.

Tammy wonders out of the hospital in search for Sam, she spots a blurred figure in the distance and makes her way over. It turns out to be Sam she glances down and hands her a tissue from her pocket. "Finn's OK" Tammy tells Sam who is now wiping her bloody fists.

Sam peers up at her, "You serious?" She jumps up.

"Yes the nurse told me just moments a go" she grins.

"Thank you!" Sam replies as she dashes off back to the hospital.

When she finally reaches outside the room where Finn is she quickly checks her phone "19 miss calls" oh no... She thinks to herself but then she just slides it back into her pocket deciding she has more important things to concentrate on. The nurse that spoke to Tammy earlier appeared in front of Sam.

"Are you Sam?" she asks.

"Yeah I am" Sam replies. "Can I see him?"

"Sure, he's been asking for you"

She then leaves Sam. Sam takes a breath in a slowly pushes the brown door open when she enters she spots Finn slumped up in his hospital bed sipping on a glass of water. With his leg plastered up. He peers up and spots Sam lurking in the doorway. "SAM!" he grins. She sighs with relief as she realises that he isn't in serious trouble. She wonders over and takes a seat beside him. "You okay?" Sam asks.

"I am now, your here" he smiles.

Sam slowly runs a finger across his cast.

"Sam, I'm absolutely fine" he reassuring tells her.

She bends down kissing Finn on his cut cheek, "today's just made me realise how much I love you Finn" She peers at him with a serious look on her face.

Finn reaches up and grabs hold of her hand. "Look at me Sam" he says seriously.

She bends down and looks into his dark brown eyes.

"We'll be alright, this accident has just made me realise how much I love you"

With that Finn dozes off into a deep sleep. Sam grins at him and slowly backs out of the room letting him sleep in peace.

When out of the room, she pulls her phone out and looks down the list of missed calls...

Mum x8

Denzil x6

Lauren x2

Amy x1

Finn's Mum x2

As she goes to call Finn's mum she appears in front of her, blanking Sam and rushing into the room to see her son Finn.

She then slumps back into the corridor chair. Then suddenly she hears the familiar voice of Mrs Fisher. She turns around and spots Mrs Fisher comforting a crying Tammy and a crying young brown haired boy. It then dawns on Sam, why was Tammy at the hospital? She was too busy concentrating on Finn to even think about Tammy... she watches on as a nurse leads Tammy and the young boy down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now far gone home time, and as most students wondered home without a care in the world. Having nothing to worry about, living a happy life.

However Tammy led a completely different life to most teenagers. She wondered around in the room where she, Luke and Mrs Fisher had been placed several minutes a go.

After about 10 minutes of Tammy pacing up and down the small room biting her nails in fear. A small lady entered the room, as she wondered in she couldn't look at Tammy and Luke instead she kept her head down, she then began what she most dreaded thing about her job, breaking the bad news.

"Your mum, "Louise Barker" Is in a bad state the doctors expect their to be long term damage... brain damage, that kind off thing" the small lady mumbles. Tammy and Luke attempt trying to block out what the women was saying but whatever they did the news still came there way.

Mrs Fisher then hugs the pair of vulnerable teenagers, as another women walks through the door. Mrs Fisher takes a breath in and slowly retrieves from Tammy and Luke.

"This is Sue, she is a social worker. She'll be taking you to emergency foster care"

Tammy and Luke both look at her stunned, completely forgetting about where there going to staying, with everything that had happened today this hadn't even slipped their mind. At that point Tammy believed that her life couldn't get any worse... Mrs Fisher follows Tammy and Luke out of the hospital as she watches them be driven off in a blue KA. She shakes her head and inside feels like crying herself. Wanting to stop the pain and heartbreak that both Luke and Tammy are going through right now, but she soon realises theirs nothing she can do except give Tammy and Luke the support they both desperately need right now.

As the car drives out of Karen's view, she gradually opens her car door and slumps herself down into her car seat and begins driving back to her house. Karen pulls round the corner into her street completely unaware what awaits her. She spots a blurred figure in the distance. She gradually gets closer and closer to the figure outside of the house as she pulls the car up outside the garage. She jumps out of the car and makes her way over to Charlie Fisher, who was the mysterious figure that stood in their front garden surrounded by bags and belongings. Karen glances down spotting his belongings on the floor she then gazes back up to Charlie who looking at her with pleading eyes. I'm not standing for this she thought to herself as she chuckles at Charlie and stomps inside leaving Charlie out in the front garden.

Charlie sighs and peers up at the clouds, which where now pouring raindrops down on his head and all of his possessions. Oh no, he thought to himself as he attempted pulling his items to shelter.

Karen watched from inside as she watched the Man that she used to love, adore feel just like she had all them months a go. Helplessand alone, and that their was none to help. She has learned to numb the pain of Charlie by drinking red wine so that's exactly what she does she strolls over to the bottle of Red wine pouring herself a glass. She then sits back, completely relaxed and the wine seems to take away from the nightmares of her love life. She starts to feel better, as in the wine makes her happier. Karen had always loved a good red wine but since Charlie and the stresses from work these rare couple of glasses of red wine turned into everyday recurrences.


	7. Chapter 7

Karen Fisher woke; she slowly sat up slowly feeling dizzy and nauseous. She really did not want to get out of her warm comfortable bed but she knew she had to. She slowly dragged herself out of bed checking the time as she stood up. It read 6:55am. She slowly heaved herself out of bed and rested her body against the wall while she gathered up energy to shout. JESS, BEX, HARRY GET UP! She gasped.

"Mum were already all up" Jess calls from her bedroom.

Karen slowly pushes herself off the wall and makes her way downstairs so she can make some coffee to give her a energy boast. On the way down the stairs she spots Charlie fast asleep on the sofa, in usual circumstances she wouldn't think twice about going over and having a go at him. But for some reason Karen couldn't muster up the energy to shout at him. So just carried on her way to the kitchen and began making herself a cup of coffee. As she made the coffee she peered up at the calendar which hanged of the kitchen wall. Tuesday 15th: INSPECTION it read. Karen sighed and quickly drank the coffee before making her way back upstairs to get dressed.

After the Fisher household were all ready, they all began making their way into the family car. Karen rubbed her eyes and began driving to school.

"Mum" Harry asked breaking the awkward silence.

"What, Harry?" She replies yawning.

"Can Dad stay?" he asked smiling.

"We'll discuss it later..." Karen replies as she drives the car through the school gates and into the regular parking space.

Harry, Bex and Jess all jumped out the car and wondered into the school building.

Karen however rested on the car, feeling like she could doze of to sleep at any moment.

Christopher Mead, wonders in through the gate's and spots Karen. He wonders over to Karen...

"Got that meeting today" Chris says to a distance Karen.

"I know" she replies bitterly.

"There's no need to be like that" Chris sighs.

Karen quickly places a hand on Chris's shoulder stopping him from walking away.

"Sorry, it's just family life's getting me a bit down" she replies apologetically.

"Well, maybe you should get some help?" He helpfully replies.

Karen nods and gestures for them to both go inside.

As Karen and Chris dash down the corridor on route to the office, Karen spots Tammy with Sam Kelly. She smiles at pair off them, and then carries on down the corridor.

Karen plonks herself down in her office chair while Chris paces up and down the office floor. While the pair wait nervously for the inspector to arrive. Finally there's a knock on the door and Maria walks in.

Karen sighs; her ex-husband's girlfriend is inspecting the school.

Maria sends Karen an apologetic look.

"Me and Charlie are over" She tells Karen.

"Yes I know, let's just keep this inspection completely professional?" Karen suggests.

"Completely" She smiles as she follows Karen and Chris out of the office.

Karen, Chris and Maria stroll down the corridor stopping outside Mr Clarkson's room. Karen pushes the door open, as she does so the corridor starts spinning. She quickly grabs onto the wall propping herself upright. She wonders in and Mr Clarkson begins telling Maria about the English. Not that Karen notices she's to busy trying to stop the classroom spinning. She quickly rushes out of the classroom rushing to the toilet to be sick. As she dashes down the corridor the spinning gets worse and she suddenly faints falling to the floor and smacking her head.

"KAREN!" Chris yells as he rushes over to help her.


	8. Chapter 8

Karen's eyes flashed open; she could make out the blurred figures which were bent over her. "Chris?" she calls.

"I'm here" He replied as he slowly helped her sit up.

"What happened?" she asked completely dazed and confused on how she ended up laying on the corridor floor.

"You fainted" he explained to her.

"Everyone back inside!" Tom Clarkson yelled at the bunch of teenagers who were trying to find out what was happening outside.

Karen started sipping some of the bottle water, which Chris had handed to her.

"Have you been feeling Ill at all?" Chris asked concerned.

"I'm completely fine" she lies.

She attempts standing up, but when she does a rush of pain rushes around her body sending her back downwards. "Whoa, carefully" Chris says. He grabs onto her arm and pulls her up onto her feet. She quickly holds onto the wall and sends a reassuring smile to Chris.

"Shall we get on with the inspection?" She turns to Maria.

"Um, if your up for it?" She asks.

Chris looks at Karen, "Why don't you go and have a rest, I'll take Maria around"

Karen sighs with relief, "Thank you," She then wonders off down the corridor to her office.

She slumps down on her office chair, and slowly bends down pulling her draw open she pulls out a bottle of wine. She brings it up and places it onto the crowded desk.

"Mrs Fisher..." Mr Budgen interrupts.

Karen quickly places the wine back into her draw, and clears her throat.

"Can I help?"

"Here are them reports you asked for" Grantly says handing her a pile of paper.

Karen sighs... "About time, they were due over a week ago."

With that Grantly quickly turns around and rushes out of the door, not wanting Karen to start nagging him.

Karen grinned, glad to be left alone again, she takes the wine back out of the draw and begins pouring herself a drink. She begins drinking when there's another knock at the door. "WHAT?" she screams frustrated that she can't have a moment of piece. Sam Kelly walks into the office and plonks herself down in the chair in front of her. "Sam?" Mrs Fisher asks.

"I've just come to say, Finn's fine and will be in school tomorrow and on his best behaviour" She proudly tells Mrs Fisher who couldn't care less.

"That's great news" Mrs Fisher replies trying to sound enthusiastic ally.

With that Sam jumps out of the seat and walks out the office smiling.

With that Karen returns to her wine once more and begins gulping it down. She finishes the bottle and feels on top of the world. She hides the empty bottle back in the draw and walks out of her office feeling much better. She bumps into Chris mead on the way out and smiles. "I'm feeling much better now, how did the inspection go?"

"Except, from Tammy punching Amy Porter in Mrs Fry's cooking it went well" he laughed.

"Tammy?" Karen asks.

"Yes..." she's in the cooler"

Karen rushes out, going to see if Tammy's OK .She reaches the cooler and knocks on the door.

"I need a word with Tammy please" Mrs Karen tells the woman at the desks. She goes and sits next to Tammy who's staring down at the desk.

"How are you today?" Mrs Fisher asks.

Tammy carries on staring down at the table; Karen places her hand on Tammy's shoulder.

"It'll be OK, Tammy" she smiles at the worried looking Tammy.

Tammy looks up, and a small grin spreads across her face. "Thank you, miss for everything"

"Its fine Tammy, you know I'm here if you ever need me"

Tammy grins back at her, and Karen Fisher gradually makes her way over to the door and wonders out onto the corridor.

In Karen's mind a phrase keep swirling around, go have a drink Karen. It kept repeating. She blanks this outs and puts on a face going back to the office and sorting out some work. "GO GET SOME DRINK KAREN, IT WILL HELP" the voice taunted as Karen threw the paper across the room in frustration.

Chris walks into the office, and looks down at the paper on the floor with a confused look on his face with what it was doing there...

"Chris, I'm just going to pop out I'll be back in 10 minutes" Karen says as she rushes out of the room.

"Karen?" Chris calls after her.

But its too late, Karen is sprinting out of the school. Karen soon reaches an off-license and pears in through the window spotting a bottle off wine of the shelf. She bites her lip unsure what to do she then places her hand on the door and wonders into the empty shop.


	9. Chapter 9

Karen stands facing the display of bottles. Unaware that Kyle Stack is about the enter the shop, Kyle strolls into the shop and then spots Mrs Fisher starring at the alcohol Kyle laughs and quickly wonders back outside. He stands their glaring at her. She decided to just have one more bottle of wine; she picked it up and wondered over to the tills. She placed it down and then peered back over to the display, she dashes back over and grabs another bottle. Feeling guilty that she had given in, she hands the money over and places the bottles into a bag. Meanwhile Kyle stands outside the shop, he now has his mobile phone in his hand, and he spots Mrs Fisher coming and quickly dashes behind the wall. Karen Fisher stumbles out of the shop and disappears around the corner pulling the bottles of wine out and quickly gulps it down. Kyle stands around the corner listening as Mrs Fisher drinks herself stupid he quickly pulls up his video recorder on his phone and whips it out and begins recording Mrs Fisher. Karen Fisher completely unaware of Kyle Stack carries on drinking when her phone begins flashing, it was Chris Mead it read "Where are you?" Karen just ignores it stuffing it back in her pocket and returning to the drink. She finally stops drinking and places the bottles back into the bag. By this time Kyle had vanished back around the corner, Karen slowly stumbles back to school. She stuff's the bottle behind a bush outside of school not wanting to be caught with them. She takes a deep breath in and returns back into the school building. Putting on a brave face.

She bumps into her son, Harry.

"Hi" he grins.

"About dad... "He begins.

"Not now Harry!" She shrieks back at her terrified son. This wasn't Karen talking now it was the drink.

Harry dashes off down the corridor, leaving Karen wondering around in the entrance of the school. "Karen!" Ruby Fry yells from behind.

Karen turns around glaring at Ruby.

"Chris is looking for you" she says before carrying on down the corridor.

Karen sighs, and pulls herself up the school stairs and head's for her office.

Karen pulls open the door, and Chris Mead is standing there holding the empty bottle of wine which she had consumed earlier.

**What does everyone think of Karen's story? I wasn't sure if it was too much? o_o**

**I came up with the idea when on series 6 episode 15, she was like I go home I argue with my kids and I have a drink o_o**


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did I find this in your desk draw?" Chris asks.

Karen leans forward trying to grab to bottle out of Chris's grasp, "Don't tell me you don't enjoy the odd drink" Karen replies.

"Not at school" he replies while placing the bottle in the bin.

"Won't happen again" she mumbles as she wonders into her office.

She plonks herself down on the office chair and stares at the bush that hides the other bottle of wine. She wants to go get it, to drink it. But she knows she can't. She looks away from the window and starts getting her head into some paperwork to give her mind something else to focus on.

Meanwhile down in the canteen...

"Sam, your looking big today" Amy grins.

"I'm like 4 weeks pregnant, the baby doesn't even show yet" Sam stands up holding a plate of food she then chucks it at a shocked Amy.

"Sam" She yells throwing a bowl of custard over her.

"Whoa, stop it..." Lauren shouts at the pairs.

Amy and Sam grin at each over picking up food and throwing it at Lauren.

Before everyone knows it, half of the canteen is now throwing food at each over.

"Nate" Josh laughs as he throws a cream cake in Nate's face.

Nate laughs, picking up a bottle of ketchup and squirting it all over him.

Tom Clarkson comes sprinting in, "EVERYONE STOP" he screams.

Everyone ignores him and carries on,

Mr Budgen and Mrs Fry were the next teachers to appear. They looked on in complete horror.

Next came Mr Mead and Mrs Fisher.

"EVERYONE STOP" Mrs Fisher shrieked. A few people listened but many carried on. She picked up a plate and smacked it against the table making a massive bang.

This gained everyone's attention they all turned around and looked at a stressed Mrs Fisher.

She looked over to Ruth who was curled up in the corner, "Ruth, who were the starters of this" she asks.

"Sam Kelly, and Amy Porter" She replies.

"RUTH" everyone sighs.

"Sam, Amy with me now!" Karen Fisher yells.

"Mr Mead, stay here and start cleaning up with the rest of you please"

She then marched Amy and Sam up the stairs and into her office.

She bangs her hand on the table in frustration, this had really angered her. She glared at Amy and Sam.

"I have a good right to suspend you both"

This news didn't really bother Amy, but it did Sam.

"No, miss please don't" Sam pleads.

"OK, a week's detention after school then for both of you"

Amy sighs, and Sam nods.

"Now both of you out of my sight" Mrs Fisher mutters at the pair.

They both quickly vanish out of the office.

She stares back out of the window. She shoots up out of her chair and dashes down the school stairs past the chaotic canteen and out threw the school doors. She wonders over to the bush and pulls out the bag looking back over the shoulder as she does. She then wonders up and out of the school gates quickly before someone catches on.

She sprints around the corner and then falls down onto the floor holding the bottle in her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't written a chapter for so long! I need some idea's what I can do next, Finn and Kyle will be coming back to school so shall be in it next chapter so any idea's what they could get up too? ;}**

Karen slumped against the school fence, not giving a care in the world. She glared down at the bottle which she was gripping tightly in her hands. She was about to take a sip when her phone in her pocket began beeping. She quickly whipped it out frustrated that it had pulled her away from her precious drink. As the phone glowed it revealed her screensaver picture; Harry, Bex and Jess. A picture that had been taken many years ago. Before Bex had ran away, before Harry's bulimia, before the whole Hodge thing, and before her spilt with Charlie. She studied the picture, feeling devastated that everything had changed. Even though Harry, Bex, and Jess all seemed OK now with Harry having counselling and Hodge being dealt with. There was still something in Karen that still felt empty. She kept glancing between the bottle and the phone she finally raised the bottle up and threw it down onto the pavement smashing it all over the pavement and down onto the road. She smiled as the contents ran down the pavement. She quickly wipes her tear stained face and rises up onto her feet. She's dealt with a lot of things in her life, and this isn't going to ruin her she thought as she bravely strolled back into school head held high.

As she pulls open the school doors Tammy rush's out, clearly upset. Karen hears the school bell ringing signalling the end of the school day. She quickly glances over to Tammy who is now slumped against the tree that stood beside the school car park. She wondered over to her.

"How's your mum?" Karen asks breaking the awkward silence.

Tammy keeps her head down and starts pulling out the grass clearly agitated.

Karen takes a deep breath in, and places her damp hand on Tammy's shoulder.

This caring gesture from Karen made Tammy cry even more. She quickly wipes her tears away as students come spilling out of the school building.

"My dad's in prison, waiting for trial. And well my Mum doesn't even know who I am" She sighs.

Karen bows her head in shame, feeling ashamed that only moments a go she felt so sorry for herself.

"I'm always here for you Tammy; don't forget that if you ever need to talk you know where I am"

Tammy nods, "I'lld better go find Luke" She stammers as she jumps to her feet.

Karen decides that next she needs to go and tell Chris what had happened today. She knew he deserved to know. As she entered the building she spotted Ronan holding a pile of DVD'S. She grinned, and for once decided to leave him too his dodgy deals.

She climbed the stairs and came to her office, inside was Sam Kelly who was chatting to a bored looking Chris Mead.

Sam was telling Chris Mead about Finn, but for some reason Chris Mead wasn't very intrested.

Sam left the room grinning with the thought of her beloved Finn returning to school the next day. Leaving Karen and Chris.

"Chris..." Karen began apologetically.

Karen then went on to tell Chris everything that had happened she was shocked at how open she was with him. He seemed to understand, seemed to want to help. She was truly great full for this and then suddenly in the spur of the moment she quickly goes to kiss Chris but then realises what she's doing and quickly pulls away feeling embarrassed.

"Chris... I..." she stammered on.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen" he grinned at her.

She nodded and then headed out of her office; Harry was standing there grinning at her.

"I thought I would wait and go home with you" He smiled.

"Oh Harry" she beamed while she placed her arm over his shoulder.

"Let's get home" she smiled.

"Have a good day?" Harry asked as they made their way out onto the car park.

"I wouldn't say that exactly..." Karen laughed as she slipped into their car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) I was thinking of maybe ending this story soon and writing one which is mainly based on just Finn and Sam? What do you guys think I should do?;)**

Finn woke to the sound of banging; he pulled himself up and then locked around his large room confused at where the sound was coming from.

"FINN" Finn heard coming from outside.

Crap Finn thought to himself as he pulled his way out of his room and limped down the stairs letting out a little groan. He opened the door with a brave face.

"Sam...Hi" he beamed. Feeling glad that she was here to support him on his first day back at school since the accident.

"It's almost 8 o'clock, were going to be so late" she sighed.

Finn sent her an apologetic look and then gestured for her to come inside.

She wondered in, she had been in Finn's house once before but when she had came round Finn's mum was in. She glanced around the large empty living room, and glanced over to the kitchen. It was a mess, pizza's, can's, takeaways you name it the lot.

"Um, why don't you go get ready and I'll help tidy up?" Sam asked helpfully.

Finn nodded, Sam helped him up the curved stairs and then headed back down to the kitchen.

She spotted a note on the fridge door which read "Finn sorry I had to go before you got back off the trip, I've gone to Scotland... will be back in around a week. Money in the account, be good Mum xx"

Sam winced at the note, that can't be right? Finn on his own for like 10 days surely not she thought as she scrubbed the kitchen sides. After scrubbing the sides, she wondered through to the magnificent living room.

"WOW..." she mumbled.

"It's not that great" Finn sighed from behind.

Sam gasps not realising that Finn was behind her, she turned around a grinned at him.

"All ready?" she asked as she peered at her watch.

"Yeah, sorry were going to be so late..." he replied apologetically.

"Its fine" she replied as she put her arm around him.

The pair hobbled out of the giant house and began strolling to school.

As the pair approached the school gates, Nate and Josh hurried along beside them.

"Oh, hey!" Josh grinned at the pair.

The four of them exchanged smiles and Josh and Nate began helping the limping Finn into school along side Sam.

"Cheers" Finn grinned as they came into the school building.

"No problem" Nate smiled.

With that Nate and Josh wondered off down the corridor together,

"Finn, Sam!" Mr Mead shouted as he stepped outside his classroom. "Shouldn't you be in your form rooms by now?"

"Yeah sorry sir" Finn and Sam both replied.

"Do you need any help Finn?" Mr Mead spoke as he realised Finn was in some pain.

"I'm fine" Finn lied through gritted teeth.

Mr Mead nodded and returned to his classroom.

Sam helped Finn down the corridor as she did so Tammy passed. Tammy raised her eyebrows as she saw Finn for the very first time, she liked what she saw. She sent him a cheeky wink but Finn didn't even notice her it seemed that he was too busy wrapped up within Sam to notice her. Tammy sighed in disgust and carried on down the narrow corridor in a foul mood. Sam and Finn reached Finn's form room;

Sam unwillingly left Finn there and then made her way to her own form room.

Meanwhile in the classroom next to Sam's form room. Sat Kyle Stack, he sat at the back of the classroom with his feet up against the table while he glared down at his phone, the video of Karen.

He laughed just like he did when he witnessed her in the off license buying the drink.

"KYLE STACK, put that away now" Mrs Fry shrieked.

Kyle looked at the phone once more before placing it back in his trouser pocket.

"Mrs Fry, I need to go a see Mrs Fisher" Kyle demanded as he shot up out of his chair and dashed over to the door.

Mrs Fry nodded as he slipped out of the classroom.

Kyle began sprinting down the corridor, he sped around the corner and began climbing the stairs he eventually came to Mrs Fisher's office. He slipped in side and luckily there was no Janeece. He squatted down not wanting to be seen, he listened as he heard Mrs Fisher and Mr Mead chatting about some boring coursework. He took his phone out of his pocket and began tapping it against the seat.

The bell rang signalling the first lesson, Kyle decided to stay put and wait for Mr Mead to leave. Ironically just as he decided that Mr Mead strolled out of her office, strolling straight past Kyle.

"Kyle?" Mrs Fisher asked.

Kyle gulped, unsure if what he was about to do was the right thing. He began sweating uncontrollably.

"I... Um"

"Spit it out?"

Kyle reached into his pocket and brought his phone out.

Mrs Fisher glared at Kyle puzzled.


	13. Chapter 13

Karen stood staring at Kyle who was now shaking as he held his phone in his very sweaty hand.

"The phone?" Karen asked.

For the first time ever Kyle began to feel guilty, he thought to himself maybe this is just too much after witnessing Wayne placing them pictures of Bex around the school is enough for Karen to deal with. He quickly shoved his phone back into his trouser pocket and made a dash for the door.

Karen raised an eyebrow as she screamed "KYLE!"

Kyle sprinted out of the office and made his way to Grantly Budgens room. He turns around quickly before entering the room checking that none was watching. He tried sneaking in the classroom without Mr Budgen spotting him. This failed, as Kyle dashed in Mr Budgen appeared out of the cupboard.

"Hm, where have you been boy?" Grantly asked.

"I was with um Mrs Fisher, sir" Kyle grinned as he slumped down in his seat at the back of the classroom.

Grantly grunted as he began handing sheets out to the class.

Kyle lent forward his face just centimetres behind Finn.

"Your legs broken just like your face now" Kyle taunted from behind.

Finn took a deep breath in; he began to think about what Sam had said. "Just ignore Kyle" Finn smiled and blanked Kyle.

"What a pussy" Kyle laughed.

Josh heard this... "Leave him alone Kyle!" he shouted from the other side of the classroom.

Kyle looked around at the class; everyone seemed to be staring at him. He didn't want them to be staring at him; he wanted them to be laughing at Finn. He sighed and stared out of the class room window. Mrs Fisher strolled along, Kyle ducked but it was too late she had already spotted him.

"A word with Kyle please" Karen Fisher told Mr Budgen who was scanning through his racing paper.

Grantly quickly shoved his paper back in his draw, not wanting to get a lecture from Karen at 'how racing paper's aren't to be read in lessons' and nodded at Karen.

Kyle slowly got out of his chair and wondered out of the classroom head bowed.

"Give me your phone, Kyle" Mrs Fisher demanded.

Kyle sighed as he handed it over, realising he wasn't going to win this one.

Mrs Fisher began pressing the buttons as she came to a video. It was hard to make out who the video was off she pressed the play button, and it soon dawned on her that the video was of her in the shop.

She dropped the phone in shock.

"HAY! YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN IT!" Kyle screamed while he scooped his beloved phone of the floor.

"Get to the cooler now" She attempted to tell him calmly.

He wondered in front of her to the cooler.

She sat down in front of him, "What were you planning on doing with that Kyle?"

"Nothing... I just"

She quickly grabs the phone of Kyle and deletes the video and then places the phone in her jumper pocket.

"You can have it back at the end of the day, and a detention for your troubles" She screamed.

She then slowly strolled back towards the door, staring as Kyle as she did so.

She stood outside the cooler hanging her head, devastated at how stupid she had been.

Meanwhile, Finn sat in English feeling very awkward as Tammy stared at him through the window. As the bell rang Finn dashed out of the classroom wanting to go and find Sam, but he got stopped by Tammy. She stood in front of him grinning.

"Could I have a word?" She asked.

Finn wanted to say no, but didn't want to be rude so reluctantly accepted.

"You're cute" Tammy winked as she ran her fingers through his jet black hair.

He stepped back quickly."What do you think your doing?" Finn said disgusted.

Tammy stepped forward she quickly leaned in and kissed Finn on the cheek.

"Get off!" Finn shouted as he pushed her into the wall of the corridor.

"Whoa, what do you think your doing Finn?" Mr Clarkson called from behind.

"Sir, it's not what it looks like" Finn mumbled.

"Finn, come with me..." Tom Clarkson demanded.

Finn sighed as he followed Mr Clarkson to his classroom, the whole time wondering what Sam would think and do if she found out.

"Sir, I was defending myself" Finn admitted to Mr Clarkson who didn't seem convinced.

"For some reason I don't believe you Finn, if you don't tell me maybe you'll want to tell Mrs Fisher?" Tom Clarkson replied.

Finn sighed, for once he was actually telling the truth and none believed him typical.

"Look, she tried to kiss me and I pushed her away not wanting too" Finn mumbled.

"Right Mrs Fisher, now!" Tom replied not believing Finn.

"I'm telling the truth!" Finn screamed.

He kicked the table in frustration and stomp ted out of the room.

Mr Clarkson gestured for Finn to sit down once the pair were in the office.

Finn scanned the notices on the wall, he began worrying that Mrs Fisher will kick him out of the school. 'A new leaf' he remembered telling her. He placed his head in his hands as he nervously waited the appearance of Mrs Fisher.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mr Clarkson, Finn?" Mrs Fisher asks as she enters her office.

"I witnessed Finn pushing Tammy into a corridor wall, Mrs Fisher"

She shakes her head, "First day back, oh dear Finn"

Finn shoots up from his chair, "I only did it because she tried and kissed me, I WAS DEFENDING MYSELF" Finn screamed. Feeling frustrated and helpless, why did he have to lie all those times before... why wouldn't they just believe him he thought? He slumped back down realising that kicking of was the worst thing to do.

"Let's get Tammy in shall we?" Mrs Fisher suggests.

"I agree" Mr Clarkson replies, he then heads towards the door and slips through going to search for Tammy.

"Just keep calm," Mrs Fisher told an agitated Finn.

After about 10 minutes, Tom and Tammy came strolling into the office. Tammy looked at Finn and gulped.

"Tammy can you please enlighten me on what happened earlier in the corridor between you and Finn?" Asked Mrs Fisher.

"I just went up to him to see if his leg was alright, and he just hit me for no reason" Tammy lied.

Finn's eyes widened as he realised that he was going to get blamed for this, and probably chucked out of the school for it. He looked at Mrs Fisher with pleading eyes as she continued to shake her head at him.

"Finn, things really aren't looking good for you, I told you that you were on your last chance"

"NO, Tammy tell the truth!" Finn shrieked.

She glanced down towards the floor, with that Finn shot up and pushed his way pass everyone and through the door.

He sprints down the corridor, frantically searching for Sam. "SAM!" he yells. As Mr Clarkson sprints after him.

"FINN!" a breathless Mr Clarkson cries.

Finn gulps, he can feel his eyes filling up with tears. He wipes then away determined not to show weakness. Eventually Mr Clarkson caught up with Finn, "Finn" he said gently as he placed his large hand on his shoulder.

Finn turned around and began punching Mr Clarkson. Not hard punches. Weak punches.

"Sir..." He sobs.

"It's going to be alright" Tom Clarkson reassures him.

"Come on let's go and get this sorted,"

As he strolls back up the corridor, with his arm around Finn. Josh and Nate stroll round the corner.

"Dad...?" A confused Josh asks.

"He's just a bit upset about something, not to worry he'll be fine" Tom Clarkson attempted to reassure his son.

"I'm his mate, let me come?" Josh begged.

"I don't think so..."

"Go on sir, Finn needs a friendly face with him look how upset he is" Nate pipes up.

"Oh all right then..." Tom Clarkson agrees.

"I'll be in the canteen" Josh smiles at Nate.

"See you in a bit"

"Bye,"

Josh, Finn and Tom stroll down the corridor and wonder into Mrs Fisher's office.

Josh plonks himself down on the sofa, and Finn slumps down beside him.

"What's Josh doing here?" Karen asks.

"Moral support" Mr Clarkson replies.

"I've decided, permanent exclusion Finn"

"NO WAY" Josh bellows.

Finn just sits on the sofa, staring into space.

Tammy begins biting her lip; she begins to feel guilty as she watches Finn almost in tears on the sofa. She wouldn't usually do such a thing, just it was the first time any boy had ever rejected her and she didn't like the feel of it. She wanted to speak up, admit that she lied. But she just couldn't.

"Finn, shall I ring your parents? Ask if they wanted to come in and have a talk before they take you home?"

"There not in" Finn whispers.

"I'm sure if I tell them the reason they'll be able to come in?" Karen asks.

"There miles away, Mums in Scotland and Dad's in London I think" Finn explains.

"Oh okay, maybe another time" Karen replies not realising the extent of how long Finn's parents are away for.

With a sudden rush of blood, Finn turns and glares at Tammy.

"You lying SLAG" he screams in her face.

Tom Clarkson quickly dashes in pulling Finn away from Tammy.

"Mrs... It's not Finn's fault" Tammy admits.

Karen Fisher's mouth opens in shock, for the first time Finn was telling the truth and she didn't believe him?

Tammy went on to explain the whole story to Mrs Fisher, and everything began to make sense to her. She felt bad for Finn, not believing her. Hearing what Tammy had to say changed her mind about the permanent exclusion thing...

After everything was dealt with, Finn and Josh left the office together it was now last almost last period. As Josh and Finn entered the canteen Sam spotted them, without notice Sam strolled up to Finn slapping him straight in the face.

"Sam, DON'T" Josh shouted.

"Sam, wait... it's not what you think" Finn shouted as he held his red cheek.

"Sam, please" Finn spoke as he attempted hobbling after her.

"Maybe my mum was right; maybe moving to Wales would be a good thing!" Sam screamed across the canteen.

"TAMMY LIED. I DIDN'T... I..." Finn pleaded with Sam.

Sam wasn't interested in what he had to say and dashed out of canteen. Heartbroken once again by Finn.

**Wow, Finn has it tough:'}**

**Please R&R! And tell me any ideas you have :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow... just found out the news that Amanda Burton as quit Waterloo Road? I'm gutted. Really liked according the sun? Waterloo road might be given the axe; if they get rid of Waterloo road I would actually be devastated.**

**Anyways... some good news...**

WATERLOO ROAD IS BACK NEXT WEDNESDAY! :D. And it's been nominated for a BAFTA award;] I hope Waterloo Road wins... it deserves too!

I shall get on with the story now;

* * *

><p>Sam strutted out of the canteen and began making her way to the cooking room. Finn followed, not giving up in till Sam knew the truth. The school bell erupted as Sam and Lauren lined up outside.<p>

Finn sprinted past, going to fast to stop him self. He quickly turns back grabbing onto Sam's arm to stopping her entering the cooking room.

"Look, Sam... Listen" Finn gasped.

Sam really didn't want to listen to what he had to say, but she didn't want to go through the embarrassment of him begging her. "OK, Finn" she reluctantly agrees.

Finn grins at her as he pulls her away from the cooking room,

Sam's face shows no emotion as she stares at Finn.

"Look, Tammy tried to kiss me and I just pushed her away because you the only person I love..." Finn ranted on.

"Maybe, we should just have a break from each other for a while" Sam replied.

"No... Sam" He called as she wondered into the cooking room.

Finn knew that he should be keeping his head down, meaning staying out of trouble not barging into Mrs Fry's room and causing trouble... he took a second to think about his plan. With thinking over, he took a run up and dashed through the cooking room door. Luckily for Finn, Mrs Fry was in the store room and Sam was sitting at the front. He quickly grabs onto her, "Sam, come on please" he pleaded.

Mrs Fry strolled out of the store room holding a bag a flour, she looks up spotting Finn.

"Finn, out now!" she demands.

"Only if I go with Sam" he replies sticking to his guns.

"Finn, just go before you get into anymore trouble!" Sam sighed.

"I'll go and get Mrs Fisher..." Mrs Fry warned him.

Finn realised that maybe, running in and trying to take Sam wasn't the best thing to do.

"I'm going..."Finn moans.

He goes and slumps down in the empty canteen; he begins weighing up his options...

Go and get Tammy make her talk to Sam.

Give Sam some time

Leave Waterloo road

Do something drastic that would get Sam to go back out with him.

Hmm, he thought to himself.

"What are you doing in here?" Ronan asks from the canteen doorway.

"Thinking..." Finn replied bluntly.

"Well think about this, buy 1 DVD get the over half price" Ronan laughed as he opened his school bag showing all his good's to Finn.

Finn laughed, "Nah, I'm good thanks"

"OK" Ronan replied as he turned around heading for the doors.

"On second thought..." Finn shouted.

"Eh?" Ronan replied as he turned back around.

"Got anything, a girl might like?"

Ronan strolled over and emptied the contents of his bag onto the canteen table.

Finn's eyes glistens as his gaze wondered over all of the merchandise. He picked up a shiny charm bracelet, he smiled as he imaged how please Sam would be if he brought her it.

"I'll buy this one, how much?" Finn asked Ronan.

"£100" Ronan winked.

"Whoa, that's a lot! It better not be faulty" Finn replies as he inspects the bracelet with his eyes.

"Trust me, its top quality" Ronan smiles.

"OK... well I got £20 on me now; I'll give you the rest later"

"OK, but only cause your a mate" Ronan replies as he hands over the dazzling bracelet.

"Cheers" Finn grinned. He slowly opens the trinket box and grins as the bracelet dazzles him he traces his fingers over the cute charms. He carefully places it back in the box and slips it into his school bag.

You can do this, he encouragingly tells him self as he wonders out of the canteen on his search for Sam.


	16. IDEA'S ANYONE? D

Im quite literally out of ideas, :l

I was thinking of a few...

1) Start a new story, and have like pairing with Finn&Sam? so like a story about them and the baby.

2) I've become a huge fan of Karen David recently, so I was thinking of maybe doing a fanfic about her?

3) I could carry on with this one, but im all out of ideas so that would be kind of hard.

ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS, WOULD BE GREAT!

So please, please, please message me or... review the ideas;) THANKYOU;D!xx


	17. Chapter 17

"SAM for goodness sake" Finn pleads as he dashes up the corridor in pursuit of Sam.

Sam ignores him strutting up the corridor at a fast pace, knocking into Kyle Stack as she does so.

"OI" he shouts he then realises It was Sam... "Oh Sam it's you, hey" he mumbles shyly.

Sam knows she needs to do something to get Finn to just lay back a bit, she see's Kyle in front of her and takes her chance, she leans into Kyle's face grinning at him. And to everyone's shock and dismay she kisses him. Oh no, not on the cheek. On the lips, she keeps it going for around 7 seconds just so Finn gets the picture. Kyle who had just been kissed by one of the prettiest girl in school was chuffed, he turns his head spotting Finn gobsmacked down the corridor he laughs at him, and nods at Sam and then wonders down the corridor glancing back at Sam.

Finn stood straight, as he stared at Sam. "I...can't" Finn gabbled on. He feels devastated, Sam was the one he wanted to be with so badly and she was carrying their baby! He began filling up inside, he turned away from Sam. Took a deep breath and dashed off down the corridor. Not giving Sam another look.

Sam stood biting her lip, "Finn" she whispers, but it's too far late Finn's gone. Before being able to stop herself Sam punches the corridor wall, in frustration. She gazes down at her tummy, placing her bleeding hand onto it as she weeps. Tear drops begin splashing down her face and dripping onto her blood stained shirt. She wipes her bleeding fist on her shirt, as Mrs Fisher strolls down the corridor.

"Sam Kelly?" Karen Fisher screams frantically as she breaks into a run. She spots the blood and assumes the worst...

"Sam, what happened? Are you OK?" Mrs Fisher asked.

"I'm a bitch" Sam replied bluntly as she whacked her hand against the wall once again.

"Hey, hey... stop it" Karen Fisher replied as she restrained Sam's red, cut hand.

"Let's get you some help" Karen tells her as she picks up Sam's belongings as they are now scattered down the corridor. "Let's get you to my office, everything's going to be OK" Karen advices her. As the pair wonder down the corridor the school bell rings, erupting many pupils from their classrooms. Sam kept her head bowed as she headed up the corridor, taking to a quicker pace now not wanting anyone to see her in such a state.

Emily James spots her... her eyes widen she quickly turns around checking if Denzil is anywhere. He wasn't. DENZIL" she screams as she runs down the stairs in search for him.

Finally after a few minutes of battling their way through pupils they finally made it into Karen's office. "Do sit down..." Karen gestures towards the red sofa that sat in front of her wooden desk.

She then goes and asks Janeece too find Chris and to get some sort of first aid.

She then returned to Sam who was now frantically scanning down her phone, "Sam, maybe you and Finn are right? I know what he convinced Amy of doing last year. And now this?" She sighs.

Sam's head shoots up, "No, it's not like that at all..." Sam tries attempts to defend Finn, even though just moments a go she was snogging his enemy's face off.

There was then a knock on the office door, as Chris Mead waited outside holding a first aid kit. Karen lets out a sigh of relief as she opens the door, allowing Chris to slip inside.

Chris gazes at Sam, and starts unravelling the bandages'. He bends down and comfortingly places the bandages' down, as he wipes her hand first with some sort of cleaning cream. She winces at the pain. "Sorry..." Chris apologies. Sam grins. He then carefully places the bandages' over her hand as Karen paces up and down the office punching numbers into the school phone.

Chris Mead then fetches Sam a glass of water, and Sam begins sipping the water great fully. Karen watches out of the window as a silver car speeds into the school car park and a very worried looking Rose Kelly gets out.

**I just found out that in real life there's like 20 years between Karen&Chris but oh well, keep an eye out their may be a flick of romance there;)**

**& thank you for the ideas! I thought stay with this story, but also do a Cesca and Jonah story?... alternative ending or something:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm going to carry this one on, but I've started another story Jonah&Cesca what if? :D**

Karen Fisher looked at rather worried looking Chris Mead and gulped. Rose Kelly stormed past Janeece completely ignoring the fact that Janeece was talking to her and stormed into the office.

"Hello Miss Kelly" Karen Fisher spoke as she gestured her to sit down on one of the chairs.

Rose Kelly totally ignored this and was too busy staring at her daughter, "SAM? What ever happened?" She asked.

"I knew this whole you and Finn thing would end in disaster!" she began to shout.

"Mum...I" Sam began to mumble.

"Let's go, your not coming back to this school do you get that?" Rose insisted.

"NO" Sam screamed as she shoot up out of the chair placing her hands on her hips.

Chris Mead and Karen Fisher stood awkwardly on the outside of the pair.

Rose Kelly lent forward attempting to grab Sam's arm, Sam whacked it off.

"Miss Kelly..." Chris Mead began, attempting to calm the situation.

"STOP IT!" A flustered looking Finn shouted as he dashed inside the office.

"FINN!" Everyone shouted at him.

"GET OUT, YOUR NO LONGER A PART OF MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE, SAM LET'S GO!" Rose thundered.

"NO, IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT ME AND SAM ARE HAVING A BABY AND GETTING MARRIED"

Rose Kelly turned to Finn glaring at him; it looked like she was going to hit him. But she knew she couldn't so she just stood in front of him inches away from his face, "YOUR NOT TO GO NEAR HER" she screams at him as her spit splashes Finn's face.

"Sam..." Finn turned with pleading eyes. Sam wonders over to Finn, Finn began biting his lip unsure if she was going to slap him one, or hug him. He was glad when he realised she came over to hold his hand.

Sam took a deep breath. "Mum, I'm with Finn DEAL WITH IT, go get lost" she announced.

Rose was shocked, yeah she was used to that kind of language from Denzil and from Earl before, but Sam was the sensible one... she was the one that would help her with her drinking problem. Her own daughter talking to her like that for the first time was devastating. Rose shook her head at the pair and then sprinted out.

"Ur..." Chris Mead went on. He was speechless in all his years of teaching he hadn't witnessed anything like that before.

"I'm sorry" Sam whispers into Finn's ear. "Come on" Finn grins at he leads Sam out of the office.

"Err, Wait up!" Karen Fisher called; it was to late the pair was long gone.

* * *

><p>Karen gazed at Chris, feeling awkward not knowing what to say. "That was an eventful day..." she began.<p>

Chris nodded still speechless,"Sure was" he stuttered.

"Would you like to go for a drink maybe?" Karen asked confidently.

"Sure, that'll be great" Chris grinned as he held the door open for her to walk through.

Thank you, a grin spread across Karen Fisher's face as she left the office with Chris Mead.

On the way out of the office the pair bump into Tom and Grantly.

"You fancy coming to the pub?" Chris grins at the pair.

They both nod, feeling that they both deserve a drink after the stressful day they both had just had.

"I'm coming" Janeece announces as she dashes out of the office with a grin across her face.

Karen sighs, she really wanted it to be just her and Chris not the entire teaching staff... she forces a smile as everyone jumps into their cars and heads for the pub.


	19. Chapter 19

**Im just kind off making this up as I go:'} Sorry if there are any mistakes, please R+R! Any idea's are welcome;)xx**

Everyone turned up outside the welcoming pub, they all gathered inside and Chris got a round of drinks in for everyone. He smiled as he carried the tray of drinks over to the large wooden table where Karen, Grantly, Janeece and Tom gathered around making small chat between them self.

"Drink" Chris announces cheerily. Everyone grins at him taking their drink of the tray.

Chris slumped down in the spare seat next to Karen; he nudged her as she sipped on her orange juice. "Are you OK now, with the whole you know..." Chris tried to ask without anyone else hearing. She beamed, "I'm fine now, thanks for your help" she whispers back.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY ROCKING!" Janeece stood up and began wiggling her hips.

"Oh dear god..." Grantly says as he watches Janeece party around.

"Ur, I'm not sure this is a party Janeece just a couple of drinks" Tom told her.

"Yeah... Janeece sit down?" Karen suggests as she begins to turn red of embarrassment as everyone else in the pub began to stare.

"I was only having a laugh" Janeece replied as she slumped down on her seat crossing her arms.

"Is Sam OK now?" Tom interrupts the awkward silence.

Karen sighs, "I think so, and it was so dreadful seeing her like that"

"Sam's a good kid; I'm not sure about her with Finn and the whole baby thing?" Tom replies biting his lip.

"Yeah I agree" Chris pipes up.

"We'll just have to see what happens won't we" Karen replies cheerily.

Karen's phone then beeps; she pulls it out reading the message. 'Mum, when are you coming home?-Harry.' Tom looks at her, "Lover is it?" Tom winks.

"Aha, I wish... Nah its Harry" she grins as she stands up.

"Aw, you going?" Chris asks.

"Afraid so, bye see you all early tomorrow" she nods heading over to the door.

After that 1 by 1 everyone leaves, leaving Tom and Chris sitting awkwardly together.

"So..." the pair say to each over.

"Is Karen OK, she seems distracted recently?" Tom asks Chris.

Chris begins playing with his collar, he wants to tell Tom, but then he said he wouldn't tell anyone...

"She had a bit of a problem with drink" Chris says quickly.

He quickly realises and places a hand over his mouth, widening his eyes as he looked at Tom.

"Whoa, right then..." Tom replied unsure what to say.

"Don't say anything Tom, I really shouldn't of said anything" Chris replied beginning to feel guilty.

"My lips are sealed, I'll better go home check that Josh is alright" He says as he stands up pulling his coat on.

"OK, see you tomorrow" Chris replies putting on a brave face.

Tom wonders out, leaving Chris on his own... He goes to reach for his coat which is laying on the chair next to him when a young blonde haired girl walks over to him beaming. She slumps down beside him literally sitting on his lap. He nods at her, unsure what to do or to say. She grinned at him; breaking the silence..."I'm Chloe" she giggles nervously. Chris didn't know how to react... "Im Chris" he grins back nervously.

"Would you like to go for a coffee?" She asks still grinning at him.

Chris smiles, "Sure, I would like that" he replies. He nibbles on his nail as him and Chloe who had met moments ago walk out the pub together. Like they had known each over for years...


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I wrote it ages ago. But it would'nt let me sign in for some bizarre reason. Probably just my laptop playing up:/**

Chris Mead, sit's at the edge of a brown leather sofa while Chloe talks about herself. Chris just blanks her, his mind thinking about something completely different. He would just nod every so often so it seemed like her was int rested. Not being rude.

"Do you?" Chloe asks again.

Chris looks up; missing the question he just guesses's... "Um, yeah" he grins.

"Oh cool, mines called Sammy" Chloe grins.

Chris soon realises he had put him self right in it; he quickly glances around thinking of a good excuse... nothing. "Was that my phone going off?" Chris says as he grabs his phone.

"No?" Chloe raises her eyebrow.

"It was" Chris lies and he pretends to read a text message.

"I have to go, something important come up" Chris tells her as he grabs his coat and makes a dash for the door.

"I'll call you later" Chloe yells after him,

"OK, bye" Chris puts on fake grin on as he slips out of the coffee shop door. Sighing with relief. He dashes off and makes his way home. He turns round the corner to find a Jess Fisher slouched on the pavement outside the flats.

"Jess" he sighs...

"Mum's being a prat, and well I was just seeing if you wanted to chat" she winks at him flirtatious.

"Jess... No, just go home" he replies as he attempts pushing past.

Jess reaches up grabbing onto his arm, "Please Chris" she pleads.

"OK, you can come in for a drink but I'm serious no funny business"

Jess nodded and followed him up the narrow stairs to his flat.

Jess slouches down on his black couch, making herself at home while Chris has no choice but to put the kettle on and to act friendly.

He paced up and down the kitchen floor, unsure what to do. To turf her out? To be nice and hope she eventually leaves? Call Karen? While the kettle boils he quickly whips out his phone texting Karen 'Jess is at my place, nothing like that she forced her way in did you want to come and get her?' he sent.

He shoved his phone back in his pocket while he poured the boiling water in too the two mugs. He carefully picks the two mugs up and wonders into the living room, as he goes to sit down in the opposite chair to Jess he feels his phone vibrate.

Jess sips on the tea gratefully,

"Jess, why don't you just go home?" A nervous Chris asks as she begins creeping closer and closer to him.

"Erg, I can't my mum does my head right in!"

With that a small buzz came from the hallway, Chris jumps up. And heads over. Come on up, he whispers into the machine quietly. He then hovers in the hallway waiting for Karen Fisher. He opens the door allowing her to slip inside she nods at Chris and then storms into the living room spotting Jess.

"Get up, NOW" She screams at her daughter.

"No... Get out" Jess laughs at her. Chris stands awkwardly behind Karen as the pair began arguing.

After a good 10 minutes, Jess finally gives in standing up and wondering out the flat with her mother. Chris sighs with relief as he slumps down onto his sofa. Feeling knackered.

Meanwhile Karen and Jess stop at a pair of traffic lights, beside some shops. Jess gazes out the window spotting Vicki. She grins opening the car door.

"Jess, your grounded what do you think your doing" Karen shouts as the traffic lights turn green.

"Bye..." Jess laughs as she wonders away from the car.

Karen carries on shouting, as the car behind begin beeping. One motorist was now yelling "Move you old bat"

Karen pulls shut the door as she drives off frustrated at her daughter.

Jess wonders over to the shop, and slumps down beside Vicki. She grins at her. "You alright?" Jess asks.

"Yeah I'm good... thanks"

"HEY JESS" Kyle buts in as he wonders over to the pair who were sitting on a brown bench together.

Jess sighs, "What do you want,"

"Got something to show you" Kyle says as he hands her a DVD.

Jess raises her eyebrow as she holds a silver disk in her hands. With that Kyle nods and wonders of in the opposite direction.

"What's that?" Vicki asks her.

"How should I know?" Jess replies as she taps the disk.

"Want to come back to mine, so you can see what it is?" Vicki suggests.

"Great Idea" Jess replies.

The pair head back to Vicki's, Jess slides the disk into the DVD player beside Vicki's small TV in her bedroom and stands wide mouthed as she watches her Mum with the drink. Her eyes dazzle, 'perfect she thought to herself, Mum's got what's coming to her'


	21. Chapter 21

Jess's eyes glisten as she watched the DVD play. Vicki wondered in holding a tray with two glasses of orange juice on, "What do you look so pleased about?" she asked as she placed the tray beside a ecstatic Jess.

"Check this out..." Jess mumbles, her gaze not leaving the TV screen.

Vicki turned facing the TV; she began squinting not realising what it was at first.

"Is that your mum?" Vicki asks raising one eyebrow.

"Sure is" Jess grins.

"And you're happy about that?" Vicki asks looking away but pointing at the screen.

"Can use it against her" Jess laughed.

"No, that's not right" Vicki replied going to press the eject button.

Jess quickly pulls her hand away and grabs the disk before Vicki can.

"Jess don't please..." Vicki pleads.

"She deserves it, she's a alcoholic rotten cow!" She shouts as she wonders out of Vicki's bedroom.

"Amazing..." Vicki says sarcastically as she watches Jess leave her house through her bedroom window.

Jess practically skips home feeling like with that DVD she could achieve something, embarrass her mum just like she had done earlier when she went around Chris's shouting at her like she was 10. She finally reached her house; she took a deep breath in. Bracing herself for the argument that was about to commence. She strolls in shoving the DVD into her pocket out of sight. She nods at Harry who is sitting in the living room, with a text box sprawled out across the coffee table. "Where's mum?" She shouts out.

"Gone looking for you..." Harry replies bluntly returning his attention back to his text box, not taking any intrest in his sister.

She sighs and stomps upstairs, when she reaches her bedroom she grabs the black laptop lying on her desk and loads it up...

She copies the DVD, prints pictures. Just like Wayne had done with them pictures of her sister Bex... She shakes her head, almost deleting the pictures. But then she convinces herself her mum deserves it and carries on, copying, pasting, and printing...

She could hardly hold her excitement for tomorrow when the whole school knew what a drunken waste of space her mother really was...

**Sorry this chapter was so short, promise the next one will be longer and they'll be some Finn and Sam;} Waterloo road's back on tomorrow cannot wait!**


	22. Chapter 22

**41 reviews? wheey! Thank you, I really do apprechiate them;) Personally this story is really going downhill:'} Im hoping to bring the Tammy thing up soon, but some time has to pass yet **

**And for the Finn, Sam getting married thing a lot of time will have to pass for that:'/ o_o**

Jess woke up with a grin spread across her face; she gets ready in extra quick time over excited at what she had planned for later that day.

Meanwhile, Sam woke in an unusual bed; she turned to spot Finn lying besides her grinning he places an arm around her. "Let's not go to school, let's spend the whole day in bed" Finn whispers into Sam's ear. She laughs still grinning at him, she gently taps him on the face..."Fisher would go mad, turning a new leaf" She reminds him. He sighs knowing she's right he drags himself out of bed and begins pulling on clothes. Sam leaves Finn and pops to the bathroom, on the landing she spots her phone she steals a quick look and spots the miss calls from her mum, she sighs. 'Mum, I stayed around Lauren's' Sam hastily texts back. She knows she has to lie or her mum would go spear she's still not happy about Sam and Finn. So Sam decides to just lie, instead of dealing with all the aggro.

After both getting dressed Sam and Finn head down to Finn's large kitchen and begin having breakfast together. Finn places the boxes of cereal down onto the wooden kitchen table laughing. "What's so funny?" Sam grins as she begins pouring frosties into a small white bowl.

"Not very romantic is it" He winks back,

"Aw babe, maybe we could go for a picnic later like we did on that trip" She grins at him.

"Good idea, maybe soon I could buy you a nicer ring," He grins back pouring himself some orange juice.

"This ring's lovley, you really don't have too" she smiles as she strokes the beautiful ring which dazzled as the sunlight hit it from outside.

By this time Jess Fisher had already reached school, for the first time ever Jess is one of the first people to arrive. Since the barmy last night she hadn't spoken to her mum, they've just ignored each over. She stands against the school gates, waiting for Vicki.

Ronan passes, "Wanna buy a DVD?" Ronan asks showing her 3 knockoff DVD'S"

"No thanks, got the DVD I need for now" she grins. Ronan just looks at he puzzled and walks off confused at what she was going on about...

Finally Vicki arrives, "Vicks!" Jess calls out as she dashes after her best friend.

"You going through with that DVD thing?" Vicki asks as she strolls on into the school grounds with Jess tagging along behind.

"Um, well yeah" Jess calls after her. Vicki shakes her head, literally running into the school building now.

"Jess your going to take it too far this time!" Vicki yells. Jess sighs, attempting to catch up with her.

As the first bell rings, Sam and Finn rush into school together only just making it on time. "I'll see you later yeah" Finn grins as he kisses Sam on the cheek and dashes off to form. Wanting to keep to his word 'turning a new leaf' Sam grins waving to him.

Karen Fisher strolls into school, with son Harry Fisher. "Try talking to your sister for me"

"No thanks..." Harry replies. "Why not?"

"Like she'll listen, she hates me..." Harry moans.

"Just try" She pleads with him. Harry nods giving in.

"Well go on get to form" Karen laughs.

Harry nods wondering off down the corridor.

"Jess Fisher, where do you think your going?" Mr Clarkson calls down the corridor to a very determined Jess Fisher.

"Ur, toilet sir" she lies.

"No, form now!" He demands.

She sighs; turning around glaring at him she strolls up to him and slips through the door taking a seat behind Kyle Stack.

"What you doing with that DVD?" he asks turning around.

"Sssh, keep it down you idiot" she replies shaking her head.

Kyle grunts turning back around.

Jess taps impatiently on the table as she waits for the bell to ring; when it finally does she's the first to be out the classroom dashing to the common room.

She slumps down on a seat quickly logging onto one of the computers not wanting to be stopped again. Wanting to get it over and done with, she begins printing; she watches as all the pictures of her mum guzzling down the alcohol. She quickly grabs the printed posters and heads out of the common room. Starting to contribute the posters.


	23. Chapter 23

"What's that Jess?" Harry asks as he strolls by his sister who is handing out pieces of paper to everyone in the corridor.

"Nothing" Jess smiles as she folds the papers so he can't see what it is.

Harry nods and carries on down the corridor, completely oblivious of what his sister was doing.

By after 5 minutes, almost everyone in the school had seen some sort of picture of Mrs Fisher. The school was buzzing with the latest news; everyone was in large groups laughing at pointing at the pictures they had received.

In one group of pupils was Lauren Andrews, Amy Porter and some other girls. "What a hypocrite... we can't drink but the head can get smashed!" Amy laughs as Mr Clarkson walks past, he stops staring at Amy. "What did you say Amy, show me that please..." Mr Clarkson says as he grabs the paper of her. His eyes widen, "ur..." Mr Clarkson mumbles as he carries on staring at the paper. He finally takes his gaze of the paper and turns his gaze to Amy. "Where did you get that from?"

"Im not a grass" Amy chuckles.

"Well if you won't tell me, you can tell Mrs Fisher... come on now!" Mr Clarkson demands.

Amy Porter sighed as she left the group of girls to follow Mr Clarkson to Mrs Fisher's office. Tom Clarkson knocked on the door and strolled in ignoring the fact that Janeece was telling him he would have to wait. He barged into the office.

"Tom?" Karen Fisher asked surprised.

"Amy, IN!" Tom shouted as Amy wondered in the doorway awkwardly.

Tom handed over the picture of Karen, "I got this off Amy here"

Karen took the paper, stunned.

"It was from, um Jess" Amy mumbled.

Karen was speechless, all the things Jess had done in the past this was the worse. "I... "

"Would you like me to go and get Jess" Tom asked, trying to be helpful.

Karen nodded still unable to talk, unable to defend the picture, starting to blush feeling embarrassed by what she had just seen.

Tom nodded and headed out of the office with Amy sprinting out after him.

Karen took the paper in her hands, her gaze completely focussed on the paper. She felt her hands begin to sweat, she quickly ripped the paper. Ripping it into pieces, the small white pieces of paper fluttered down onto her desk she smacked them away and they flew onto the floor.

Chris Mead strolled in spotting Karen, spotting the tears building up he could sense something wasn't right.

He bent down picking the piece's of paper up, dropping them into the blue bin beside her desk.

"Karen, are you OK?"

Karen shook her head, "I can't be here anymore" she shook her head in disbelief.

"What do you mean you can't be here anymore?" Chris asked not understanding.

"I have to get out, get out of this dam school! I hate it" She thundered as he fist smashed into the desk.

Before Chris could stop her she dashed out of the office and began sprinting out of the school.

"Going to get a drink?" Finn shrieked as she sprinted pass him. Everyone fell into fits of laughter.

Chris wasn't fair behind, "Yes... very funny Finn shouldn't you be in your lesson"

Finn laughed and strolled on down the corridor with a small crowd of lads behind him, Harry watched them as they all passed him still in fits of laughter. "What's so funny?" he asks trying to get in on the action.

Josh hands over a piece of paper, and carries on laughing with the rest of them. Harry looks down at the piece of paper as Mr Budgen crowds everyone into the classroom. Still staring at the paper Harry wonders into Mr Budgens classroom. "What's that boy!" Grantly asks as he snatches the paper.

"There's always one..." he mutters behind his breath. "OK everyone sit down..." Grantly demands.

Harry slumps down behind Finn, "Finn, where did you get that from?" Harry asks, beginning to worry.

"Your sister, your mum did a legger earlier she looked pissed mate!" Finn laughed.

"Glad you think it's funny..." Harry bluntly replies as he grabs his bag and dashes towards the classroom door.

"1 down, 25 to go" Grantly mumbles as Harry sprints out of the classroom.

Harry begins sprinting towards the school doors, in search for his Mum. Worrying about where she had gone, and what she had done...


	24. Chapter 24

Harry bit his lip, as he nervously ran out of the double doors out onto the school car park. He looked at the space where the family should be... he sighed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket frantically searching for his mum's number,

'Mum, where have you gone? I'm really worried about you, Harry x' He sent, he then nodded realising their was no more he could do right now; he then turned his attention to finding Jess.

He sprinted the corridors coming to the door of the common room, he barges in spotting Ronan, Vicki and Jess slouched on the brown sofa's he stormed over standing in front of his sister crossing his arms, trying to show her he was not pleased with her.

Jess just laughed, "Aw, gunna try stick up against me now little bro?" She began taunting.

"Your well out, Jess!" Harry began shouting as he weakly punched her in the shoulder.

"Careful Jess, he could knock you out!" Ronan joked.

"Come on Harry, she deserved it" Jess replied as she calmly pulled Harry off her.

"No she didn't" He began bellowing.

Jess just shook her head at him, "Get out Harry..." She told him.

In a last act of defiance, Harry threw Jess's school bag across the room sending the books inside flying.

"Harry you prat!" Jess called as he dashed out of the room.

"You've really upset him, Jess" Vicki told her as she began helping picking Jess's belonging up of the floor.

"I don't care" Jess replied shrugging her shoulders.

As Harry sprinted down the corridors, unsure what to do next the school bell rang signalling Lunch.

Herds of students came spilling out of classrooms, barging into Harry as he began panicking.

Finn and Sam strolled pass, Finn decided to be nice to impress Sam. He wondered over to Harry still holding onto Sam's hand. "Harry, I just wanted you to know I'm really sorry" He told him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Harry grinned, "Thanks Finn"

Finn nodded, feeling he had done his bit and returned his attention to Sam. "Shall we go for that picnic?" He beamed at her.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, none will know we can sneak off" Finn replied.

"Yeah OK" Sam agreed.

"Let's go then!" Finn replied enthusiastically, he began sprinting with Sam tagging along behind. They sprinted out through the school gates, stopping for a breather.

"We don't have any food..." Sam laughed.

"Wanna bet" Finn winked pulling out a small picnic basket from his school bag.

"Finn!" Sam grinned taking hold of the picnic basket.

"So, where should we go... maybe not that bench...?" Finn joked.

"Can we go to the park, near that massive field it won't take long to get there" Sam asks.

"Sure, let's go" Finn smiles.

The two stroll to the small park, chatting about the whole Mrs Fisher incident.

They finally arrived; the park didn't look very appealing. Two tire swings, covered with Bird poo... A broken roundabout and a seesaw. Sam sighed; I spent a lot of time here last summer with... "Sam mumbled on.

Finn looked at her confused, "Never mind, what I was trying to say it used to be a lot nicer"

"Ah, Ok" Finn smiled, "Let's just make the best of what we've got shall we?"

Sam nodded, taking the red and white checked blanket out of the basket and spreading it across a shaded area beside the park.

"You've taken so much care with this" Sam observed as she took all the lovingly prepared food out of the basket.

"I tried" Finn grinned as he took a bite out of a small sausage roll. Sam began nibbling on a jam tart, smiling as she did so.

The time flew by, as the pair chatted and ate the picnic. It was soon time to go back to school,

"We'll better go..." Sam said as she began packing the left over's back into the basket.

"Sam, I was wondering well if were gunna be parents in like 7 months surely we should move in together"

Sam stopped packing away the food and looked at Finn, she nodded. " I agree, but your not my mums favourite person right now so i don't think well you know..."

"We could get are own place"

"My savings...£2.24p" Sam laughed.

"I've got some money" Finn grinned as he helped Sam pack the food away.

"Maybe, I'll talk with my mum tonight yeah"

"Ok" Finn grinned.

The two chatted about there future, as they strolled back to school together. Pleased to be in each others company.

**I wanted to know, if I should do Sam gets cancer like on the actual Waterloo Road or whether she shouldn't? Please let me know:)**


	25. Chapter 25

The bell erupted signalling the end of hectic school day at Waterloo Road. Jess strolled down a narrow corridor dodging the running year sevens; she spotted her younger brother standing slumped against the corridor wall.

"Harry, come on..." Jess yelled at him.

No response.

"HARRY!" Jess carried on bellowing his name.

"Jess, why don't you just leave him alone I think you've done enough today don't you" Vicki pipes up.

"Stay out of it you, yeah... just because you have no family to care for don't get involved in mine"

Vicki didn't reply just stared at her best friend.

"You look like a donkey when you look at me like that..." Jess joked.

Jess turned to Vicki who was now fuming. She swings a punch at her face, slapping her across her cheek leaving a red hand mark. "What do you think you're doing, you little tramp!" Jess yelled as she slapped her back.

"Whoa!" Ronan yelled as he came sprinting up the corridor pulling the two of each over.

"Leave her alone Jess!" Ronan shouted, Jess shook her head. "Stay out of my business Vicki"

"Harry move" she yelled at her brother as she pulled him out of the building by his arm.

Jess pulled her younger brother all the way home. They finally arrived outside the house and Jess wiped out her house key from her bag, she placed it in the hole and turned pushing. She turned around pushing Harry into the house. He still hadn't spoken to her just blanked her the whole journey. Not even complaining once. Jess wondered into the kitchen throwing down he bag as she did so, she wondered over the one of the kitchen cupboards rummaging through and pulling out a packet of cheese and onion crisps, she then turned spotting a crumbled piece of paper on the table.

'I've decided to go away for a few days, there's money in the coffee table draw and I've asked your Dad to come look after you, but if he doesn't take care of Harry Jess.'

Jess laughs at the note shoving it into the bin, she felt rather pleased a few days without her mum awesome she thought as she began nibbling on a crisp.

"Harry mum's gone for a few days, how cool is that?" Jess yells.

"You what?" Harry finally replies.

"God you're so stupid sometimes, MUM'S GONE FOR A FEW DAYS" She shouts slowly thinking that'll make him understand.

Harry shakes his head in belief, "You're unbelievable"

"Harry..." she sighs.

"Get lost Jess!" He yells as he begins running up the stairs, head bowed.

Jess sighs and follows him up; she comes to his door and swings it open spotting her little brother stuffing his face with chocolate. "HARRY, NO!" she yells grabbing the food off him.

With that Harry lunges forward, puking up all the food he hand shoved down his throat. Jess slumped down beside him and began patting her brothers back, "I'm sorry Harry" she says bowing her head.

A small tear rolls out of Harry's eyes, "She will be back though won't she Jess" he mumbles.

Jess placed her hand around her brother's neck; "Of course she will" she smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm going to go and get you a drink of water and we can have a proper chat about things OK"

A huge grin spread across Harry's face. Deep down he really did love his sister.


	26. Chapter 26

Im really sorry but Im have completely ran out of ideas for this, i mean really and its really confusing and everything now:') I still want to write a story for waterloo road. But just don't think I can really carry this one on, I've started a pairing one for Sam/Finn. But i also want to do another one;) I've got nothing planned for my Sunday so i'll prob spend all day writing:) Just need to come up with a good idea first, thanks for all the reviews on this story!xxx

Any ideas, welcome like always;)3


End file.
